2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorn 001
The sun rose over the horizon, and with it the new morning winds. A low growl filled Lake Avalon, as Polydectus awoke from his slumber. Normally the great Gator would have slept till late in the evening, but a unsettling smell filled the winds. Gundpowder. The hunters had returned. Polydectus was one of the great cycle. He believed in the survival of the fittest, and the way of nature itself. However these hunters, the ones who hunted with fire and sound. They befouled that right. They came with their guns and their spell, and they killed without care. They killed the strong, the weak, the wise, and even the foolish. A true hunter only killed to fill its belly, or protect that which is theirs. These hunters, no these monsters, they killed for fun. They killed for hatred! Polydectus pushed his way out from his flooded cave. His powerful tail cut thought the brown water. Taking in a deep breath he began to growl once more. Vibrations flooded the lake sending a message to all who swam in its murky waters. The monsters had returned. It was unnatural, thought Polydectus. To kill for no greater purpose than the joy of killing. Did they not know the world lived in a great cycle? Did they not know that they were destroying this ecosystem. When they killed all of the gators what did they think would happen to the prey? The prey were not gators. They did not understand the great cycle and how the world worked. They would feast and mate till their numbers swelled upon the land, and then they would consume everything around them. The prey were dumb, and they would destroy themselves and the land. The lake would be doomed. Polydectus would be doomed. "Could these hunters be prey", spoke Polydectus aloud as he pulled his great scaly body from the lake. The new morning light glistened off his black scales. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings. Standing on his two feet Polydectus looked like a monster himself. Just like the beast he saw in the sunken city. The one who's name could not be read. Raising his scaly hand Polydectus turned his eyes to the lake. "Xigshaw", roared the great gator and from the air a magnificent spear appeared in his hand. The weapon was as tall as he was, eight feet in length. Due to his slouching however it stood a bit above his head. The entire weapon looked as if it was crafted by silver, but in truth it was mythril. The weapon gleamed in the light, one of the main reason why Polydectus kept it hidden in his lair. Underwater it would give away his position and scare away his prey. Today however he wanted to be seen. Today he needed it 'strength. Walking up the bank of the lake Polydectus tail slid across the ground. It was a steep bank and as a result he had to use his weapon as a walking stick. As he reached the top he began to sniff the air. He could smell them more clearly now. Their strange odor filled the air along side the foul gunpowder. Waving his hands in the air Polydectus began to speak the lost language. A circle soon appeared in the sky followed by an image. Came next and the language of the strange hungers soon flowed to Polydectus ears. The gator understood none of it. What he did know was the shapes of the creatures. Elves, long pointed ears with slender bodies. Their magic would prove to be troublesome. Humans with their flabby faces, and Orcs. Foul, green, and smelly Orcs. Polydectus hated the way they tasted and naturally he let off a low growl. These groups of hunters came with their guns and their wounds. They were not here for fish like the others. Waving hi hand Polydectus began to cast another spell. Soon the jabbering of the hunters started to make some sense. There was no point in casting a spy spell if he did not know what they were saying. That was the most important information. "Remember boys, stay away form the water", spoke the Elf. "If you get to close a gator might get you. They may look like beast, but they are much smarter than your average reptile." "I heard they have long legs and arms, and the the sometimes walk on two legs. Are they some kind of dimi-human species, or at these beast." "Beast", spoke the Orc before the elf. "These damn gators are nothing more than beast. Do you really think they would be paying Ten gold a pop if these creature were dimi-humans. Myner academy does not play when other species are involved. Give them a reason and they will send down their armies. Remember the Little conquer. " "Why does everyone bring up that legend", groaned the human. Polydectus however had enough. It seemed that this Myner ruled over them. Maybe he was their Alpha, or their Shaman. With a wave of his hand the circle vanished. Polydectus began to muse over the information for a moment. These men were pawns. They were not kings or shamans. They listen to a Myner. However they also feared this Myner. If this Myne ever discovered that they were killing thinking people they would be punished. As a result if they punished them and if this Myner came and they explain this then the Myner themselves would not seek retribution. With that in mind that meant these men were expendable, and thus they were already dead. Stabbig his weapon into the ground Polydectus closes his eyes and focus within his body. From his center comes a the crimson. A red aura flows over him as he opens his eyes and focus back on the world. That crimson soon begins to turn green as the red begins to fade. That green gets infected with some blue forming a blue green color, and from his strange aura the shape of a hawk begins to form. "Be my eyes spirit Hawk", commanded Polydectus as he creates a hawk from his ki. Letting lose the beast Polydectus closes his eyes. He sees what the hawk sees, and hears what the hawk hears. Letting his mind be guided by the hawk Polydectus views his lake from above. The gators, the deer, the trees, and finally The Hunters. The unholy lot were unloading their moving cave. Category:LordNoodleXIV